


Stay Focused

by Basched



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: The meditation with Trevor isn't helping Philip.





	Stay Focused

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods! I come back from Australia and season 3 of Travelers out!! WHOO! I've started watching and I simply adore that Trevor and Philip are roomies and they're having these little meditation sessions together! 
> 
> I wrote this before I've seen all of season 3. Just a silly light little fic that I hope people will like. Enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------

“Philip, close your eyes.” 

How does he know?! How did he always know when his own eyes are shut? 

There was a smug smirk on Trevor’s face, for a second, before he became serious again. He breathed in, deep and slow, and Philip was captivated by the rise and fall of his chest, the twitches of his foot and the purse of his lips when he breathed out. 

“Don’t think about it. Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing.”

Philip couldn’t help but think about it. It was agonising and right now he wanted to be doing something else other than sitting here meditating. He was getting more than a bit impatient, and so he started to fidget.

“Keep still!” 

“Trevor… this really isn’t helping. Can we go for a run?”

"When we run, you complain when you can't keep up with me." 

"No, I don't!" 

“Philip… focus.” 

“I am focusing!” 

“Not on _that._ ”

“I’m not thinking about _that!_ Honestly, I’m not! Can we go and get something to eat?”

"We're supposed to be centering ourselves, detaching our thoughts from our physical needs...clear your mind. Picture something else, a park with trees, the sunlight or the rolling blue ocean...ignore what your body is telling you." 

"My body is being pretty fucking insistent."

There was that smirk again, but this time it lingered. Trevor bit his lip and he was struggling to keep focused himself, which made Philip grin. 

So, Philip leaned over and knelt inches from Trevor’s face. He felt Trevor’s warm breath upon his skin and he was about to do what he had been dying to do for the past half an hour, but the old man became serious again. He took back control. 

“Get back in position, close your eyes and focus.” Trevor’s youthful but husky voice gave a stern order. 

Philip didn’t do as he was ordered. He remained on his knees and leaned in to brush his mouth against Trevor's. The old teenager lurched backwards, his eyes still closed and his face scrunched up with disapproval. 

“This is serious! This is for the benefit of the team! Sit back down, keep still and concentrate!”

"You didn't like me kissing you?" 

There was a red flush on Trevor's face and again there was a little trace of a smirk. 

"No!" 

"No?! I kiss you and you don't like it?!" 

"Yes... no... Philip sit back down and meditate with me! We need to be in control..." 

It was easier said than done because this whole meditating thing was frustrating as hell. He knew why Trevor was making them do this and he understood the need for control right now, the team needed him. The team needed them both. 

Philip closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He tried to focus. 

“Fuck it!” 

Two seconds later, Philip’s hair was wrenched out of its bun and the scraggy locks spilled down around his neck. He was then shoved viciously onto his back and Trevor straddled him before smothering Philip’s mouth with his own.

They began to writhe and roll upon the floor, kissing with a desperation that quickly left them both breathless. They laughed as they shuffled and crawled towards the stairs that led to Trevor’s bed above. 

Philip gasped as they began to clumsily climb the stairs, their mouths and hands refusing to part until they finally found the bed. It didn’t take much effort to crawl up onto it, but Philip was pinned down by Trevor’s weight upon his back.

“So much for control, huh, old man?” Philip’s laugh was muffled into the mattress. 

“The others don’t need to know!” Trevor replied stripping them both of their clothes in a frenzied and clumsy desperation. 

“They won’t hear it from me.”

 

\----------------

 

Unfortunately, Marcy was having a romantic dinner with David and Mac was in an FBI meeting when they heard. They heard a lot. 

Meditation clearly wasn’t the key to keeping those two lovers apart. There had to be another way.


End file.
